


That's What I Get For Waking Up In Vegas

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (brief mentions of epilepsy seizures and past albeist behaviour), (brief mentions of past berica and past unrequited sterica), (that isn't too graphic because i'm a smut loving virgin), (the hale pack exists but allydia and malira never met the main group), Accidental Marriage, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/F, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Vernon Boyd/Isaac Lahey, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Content, Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is so much like the Katy Perry song," she groaned, throwing a hand over her forehead.</p><p>"Really?" Derek asked. "I was thinking of the Ashton Kutcher movie."</p><p>(In which Erica Reyes accidentally marries four people while vacationing in Vegas.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What I Get For Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This took _forever_ to write. I love it though. It's got my first attempt at writing actual sexual stuff but I think I did okay? My knowledge comes for smut fics and nothing else so I think I do okay with my lack of experience.
> 
> The prompt for this was 'a wedding'. I took this prompt and went in a completely different direction that what was probably expected, lol.

At the start, Erica always imagined getting married in the way typical fairy tales ended - a prince - or princess, Erica didn't really mind which - down on their knee, slipping a golden ring onto her finger, carrying her away to her new life. Then would be the flutter of gowns and flowers and helpers, and suddenly she'd be making her way down the aisle to her happy ending, eyes wide with unshed tears, lips overtaken by another.

This notion faded pretty quickly after she was diagnosed with her... illness, and fantasies of a flamboyant happiness settled to dreams of a small, almost comforting little do. For some time the person waiting for her at the alter was taken by a beautiful boy with gangly limbs and a wide smile and big brown eyes, but that shattered the moment she noticed that he didn't seem to be that into girls.

By the time she was turning thirteen, when the seizures got even worse and the people around her were even worse than that, Erica had given up the idea that she would get married and live a happy life with no problems, because that really, really wasn't the case. No, most of those who encountered Erica, instead of being an actually nice citizen - who knew being kind was such a hard thing to accomplish? - mocked her for her acne and her mess of hair and her lack of social skills and her epilepsy of all things.

The seizures tended to deter possible suitors, and the fact that she pissed herself definitely scared people off - it didn't help that fucking teenagers found such things hilarious. When she had turned fifteen, Erica had sworn herself off romance completely; instead of happily ever afters, she slept to the thought of being a boss ass bitch, beating up the bad guys and tearing apart assholes. A few months later, that dream had become a reality.

She was a werewolf. An honest to god werewolf. And, in an instant, she was 'attractive'. Her seizures were gone, disappearing as quickly as her lack of popularity, and out of nowhere, people wanted her. The praised the golden shade of her hair, the red of her lips, the shortness of her skirts, the bulge of breasts. People wanted her.

She still didn't want them.

The only people who got her for being her was her pack, and in that she found comfort. She didn't want the love of the boys and/or girls at school, she wanted, no, needed the love of her best friends, her family. Who gave a shit about romance? All that mattered was the platonic bonds of those who understood her best.

Her body didn't exactly get the memo. Erica would wake to dreams of a large body covering hers, fangs biting into her neck, eyes flashing gold, her body quaking with desire. The blonde really didn't feel any love beyond the familial kind for her silent pack mate, but the thought of him, sinking into her and pressing his lips to hers and running his hands over her body, did things to her.

So, she confessed, completely expecting for the slow burn of adoration which the books she had been so obsessed with in her youth had detailed. Only it didn't. Time passed, being captured by the alphas and being injured both mentally and physically taking it's toll, and she fully believed that during her capture the spark she had never found in their relationship would appear.

The only thing that formed between them was awkwardness.

When they returned back, saved, in the arms of their pack, she cornered him and broke up. Erica didn't explain, although she guessed Boyd knew already, seeing as neither of them had muttered those three big words. Instead, she wished him luck with her curly-haired baby of an almost brother - seriously, who did they think they were fooling? - and carried on with her life.

It wasn't like she just didn't ever have romantic feelings - for at least three years of her life she had a very long crush on a certain sarcastic human - but it must have been very hard for people to catch her attention, because for the next six years, Erica never found herself falling in love with anyone. What she did find herself doing was having sex. And a lot of it. And she enjoyed it, there was nothing wrong with that, but it set an image in her head of this for the rest of her life - fucking a pretty person and moving on the next day. The thought of marriage never crossed her mind, because no one ever left a lasting impression on her long enough for a relationship to last.

So, when she woke up in a hotel room, nearly falling of a bed, warmth pressed up against her back, a cold ring on her finger and clothes strewn across the room, Erica was very, very, confused.

-

There's strong hands gripping her hips, nipples brushing against her shoulder blades, and Erica really has no idea what the fuck is going on.

Her hands grab at the sheets, and pull, revealing herself to be completely naked, and as she glances down she catches multiple love bites strewn across her chest and decorating her skin. She's about to look away, convinced it's just another one night stand, until she sees the glint of silver reflecting in the morning light. And all her movements stop, and the breaths come out shorter, because, what the holy fuck is that?

It's then that all the memories come flooding back.

A drink in her hand. The smell of fresh strawberries and mint ice cream and days old pizza and autumn leaves. Gasps and moans filling somewhere. The cold air against her bare skin. A hand running over her body. Lips against her own, another pair all over her body.

Oh, shit.

Seconds go by, feeling like hours, as the world spins around her, eyes wide from the thoughts flooding her head, until she slowly slides out of bed, unwrapping the hands from her waist. Erica falts in her step when a moan of displeasure, comes from the bed, but her legs keep going on, walking towards the chair, where a white tank top with black numbers printed large lay.

Slipping it on with little trouble and paying no attention to whether or not it was her clothes, the blonde grabbed a pink sweater and pulled it over her head, letting her hair be stuck under it's soft fabric. A floral skirt and a pair of brown boots were put on after that, and without even looking back, Erica was out of the door and flying through the hall to the elevator at the end, her phone already in hand.

"Stiles? I need you to come pick me up."

-

"So," her pack mother said, eyebrows quirked in obvious questioning, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her towards his jeep. "You got married?"

Erica flinched at that, already knowing that Stiles would have noticed the ring on her finger, even with her many attempts to cover it up with the sleeve of the sweater. 'He's too observant for his own - and everyone's - good,' she noted, also seeing the lack of disappointment in his eyes.

Sighing, the brunette shuck his head, opening the door to his jeep and guiding her in to the arms of their alpha, "What the hell are we going to do with you?"

The blonde just sniffed, burrowing herself into a leather jacket, as her pack parents shared a look over her head of shared concern, Stiles slipping in behind his packmate. Running his hand over her back and the other through her hair, Stiles whispering, not wanting to shock her with his usual loud voice, "Do you think you could tell us what happened?"

Erica really, really didn't want to; she didn't want to hear the displeasure in their voice that could appear, but she knew Stiles and Derek, and she knew they wouldn't care, that they would only feel pity.

So, she nodded, and started her story.

-

_Alone at a bar with a beer in her hands wasn't exactly fun in Erica's mind._

_But what else could she do? Boyd and Isaac had already escaped, down to a diner for a semi-romantic date, and she wouldn't have wanted to interrupt their fun and she really didn't want to be witness to their lovefest._

_Sterek, as everyone liked to call them, had left hours earlier, Stiles shaking his eyebrows suggestively, but Erica knew that they'd be lying in bed, brunette against the alpha's chest, watching television or reading together or just talking. That's where she'd found them many, many times, and where she'd thrown a blanket over them. As much as Erica's instincts made her want to jump onto the bed and cuddle into them and share funny stories - the stupid wolf inside her always wanted to be around them - the blonde felt it would be best to leave them for the peace they never usually had at home._

_And being by herself wasn't something Erica was particularly fond of so here she was, leaning against the counter, sipping at her drink, waiting for some sort of excitement, a distraction to take her mind away from her packmates. And that's when a voice echoed from behind her._

_"Alone, huh?" a woman, with full lips and a mane of ginger hair, smelling like fresh strawberries and something else, something distinct that Erica couldn't quite name, but something that smelt so appealing, slid into the seat next to her, grinning wide, and Erica found herself smiling back._

_"Yeah, my 'parents'," the blonde lifted up her hands and made airquotes, "are busy, watching TV or something, and my best friends are out on date, so I'm just here, all on my lonesome." She tried her best to make her voice flirty at the end, lips curving into an attractive smirk. "You too?"_

_"Nah," and at that moment, the smile decorating Erica's face dropped a little, but she kept up the happy façade. "I'm here with my girlfriend. Vacation of sorts. She's here to visit some family friends."_

_The polite conversation continued for a few minutes, until a beautiful brunette sat down next to the ginger and kissed her on the cheek, reaching her hand over to Erica, "I'm Allison. It's nice to meet some who can deal with Lydia without irritating her."_

_"Erica," she said, corners of her mouth curving up at the look of annoyance on the strawberry blonde's face, her voice sickly sweet. "Lovely to meet you."_

_The three ended up laughing hysterically, the wolfsbane laced drink making her slightly tipsy, but she still noticed how Allison smelt of mint and the something that made her dizzy, the smell of the two overclouding her senses. Erica lent forward on her arms, even in her drunk state noticing the appreciating glances she received as her breasts spilt over the top of her shirt slightly._

_Her mind told her that the night may end up in something fun, but deep down inside, she had a feeling something weird was going to happen._

_And what do you know, it did._

_About half an hour after she'd met the amazing couple, a nose could be felt against her shoulder and Erica flew around to a tall girl scrunching her nose, her short hair wild and her blue shining eyes feral, and a pretty Asian girl, with a belt around her waist and worry in her big brown eyes._

_"You smell weird," the girl - easily a werecreature, only Erica didn't know what kind - with short hair frowned, while the other spluttered out a "Malia!"._

_"Sorry about her," the black-haired girl apologised, looking at the taller girl with irritation, not that she noticed. Instead, the werecreature tilted her head, eyes still flashing blue and lips still turned downwards. "Malia isn't usually this rude."_

_"It's okay," Erica slurred, waving her hand. It wasn't like she was drunk, or overly drunk, at least, she hadn't drank enough for that, but the smell, which she barely noticed was also prominent on the newcomers, had intoxicated her beyond belief. "Come and sit with us."_

_"I'm Kira," the Asian girl said, sending her a grateful smile when the blonde didn't question the tall girl. "And this is Malia,, my fiancé."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Kira," Erica said, ignoring the werecreature sniffing discreetly at her clothes._

_In a day, Erica would be questioning why she didn't just walk away._

_-_

_The five of them were wandering aimlessly through the streets, although it was less walking and more stumbling. Allison had her arm thrown carelessly over Kira's shoulder, Malia and Lydia were holding onto Erica's shoulders like it was their lifelines and they were all giggling, laughing about something stupid that wouldn't have seemed as funny unless they were all this drunk._

_It was at this point when they all decided to take a shortcut somewhere through an alley that things got weird._

_Out of nowhere, as if possessed, Malia sprang to the side, knocking Allison to the wall, and Erica got her defensive position ready, expecting the werecoyote - that's what the girl herself had told her - to be going out of control, until she heard moans coming from the general area of those two._

_Malia was trailing open mouthed kisses up the side of Allison's face, as the brunette tilted her head back and groaned to the heavens, her eyes as wide as Erica's. The blonde swung around to see how Lydia and Kira felt about this situation, and found them staring at the scene with eyes hazy with lust, and Erica's throat went dry with desire._

_In a flash, almost as quickly as a fox, Kira had her arms around Erica's neck and her legs around the blonde's waist, and was biting hard into her bare neck, the pair falling into the boxes blocking the alley. As much as Erica enjoyed grinding with the pretty girl on her lap, she still had no fucking idea what the hell was going on, and she opened her mouth, ready to protest until..._

_Kira was being lifted off her lap into the awaiting arms of Allison and Lydia as Malia hauled Erica up against the wall, a leg between her legs, hands slamming on either side of her head, lips overtaken by a fierce kiss, full of teeth and tongue, and as Erica turned into a whimpering mess, she shoved everything but the pleasure she was experiencing to the back of her mind._

_She pushed Malia off for air, gasping with her mouth open wide, and the other backed off to her fiancé, Allison slipping into her previous space, Lydia right behind her. Erica found herself biting into the brunette's collarbone, before tugging the strawberry blonde in for a sloppy kiss over the girl's shoulder, pinching Allison's nipples through her see through shirt, feeling a hand trailing down her front, and then...._

_And then..._

_And then..._

-

"And then that's where it goes black," Erica explained, tissue dabbing at mascara-stained eyes. Of course, she had toned down on the sexual stuff while explaining it to her pack parents; she really doubted they wanted to know about her sex life.

"This is so much like the Katy Perry song," she groaned, throwing a hand over her forehead.

"Really?" Derek asked. "I was thinking of the Ashton Kutcher movie."

"It doesnt matter about that," she heard Stiles say, voice quiet as he pulled down the sweater covering her shoulder. "I knew it. I thought I saw a bite."

"A bite?" the blonde questioned, looking behind her with teary eyes.

"I thought so," Derek said, peeking over the top of her head. "After what you said about scent..."

"Derek?" Erica asked, sniffling. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Erica," her alpha sighed, and his mate took over the conversation. "They're your mates."

Well, shit.

-

Erica rocked on her heels, running her hand through her hair, wondering whether this was the right thing to do.

After the sudden realisation in Stiles' jeep, the blonde honestly had no idea what to do. She was mated. A bond that couldn't be broken. The people she'd mated herself to had only known her for a night.

It was honestly the most terrifying experience of her life, standing in front of this door, behind of which was her mates. 

Breathing in and out slowly, without hesitating and before she could stop herself, she knocked on the door.

It flew open almost instantly, and, eyes downcast, Erica said, not caring who it was in front of her, "I'm sorry for running away earlier. But I think it's best if we start over."

"I'm Erica Reyes," she thrust out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

The blonde paused, and looked up, meeting the other's eyes, her mouth forming an afterthought. 

"Again."


End file.
